About You Now
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: He is completely in love with her. Her beautiful hair, the way she smells, her laugh. Its to bad she has a boyfriend.
1. Movie Night

Hello, Love.

I'm sorry about this...

so, yeah. new story.

my computer crashed and i'm waiting to see if they can get me my files, but... unfortunatly if they can't its totally going to suck.

This is kinda a chapter songfic of the song 'About You Now' by Miranda Cosgrove, because... i dunno. i like her voice, and her songs, although totally much to poppy for my taste, aren't awful.

this is Loe.

I was gonna make it Nilly, but I didn't have the patience to change all the 'Joe's to 'Nick' and such. Oh, well.

So, I got this chapstick in Rite Aid today on clearance, and I swear, it smells like passion fruit starbust. I love it sooo much. I'm gonna go back tommmorow and buy like... 20. Lol :

That chapstick made me write this. lotta smiles.

-emilie

* * *

Joe sat uneasily next to his best friend. She was staring at the TV screen dazedly as he watched her quietly. Her hand reached into the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on Joe's lap. Joe was thankful that it was sitting directly over his crotch, or he would have approached a problem if she looked down.

Lilly let out a giggle as Johnny Depp fell off of the boat he was standing on in one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Third, I believe. Joe just got it, and Lilly had been dying to see it. She'd told him quite a few times. He never wanted it, really.

The two teenagers were sitting on the gigantic black couch sitting in the Jonas' living room. Nick, Kevin and Frankie were out seeing a movie in theaters and Joe's parents were out for their anniversary dinner. And Joe was left alone with the absolute love of his life, who was also his best friend.

Suddenly, Lilly let out a large yawn and she slumped down against Joe, resting her head on his shoulder, completely unaware of how she had given Joe a huge gust of her scent and that she was making him completely insane. Joe took a deep breath and let her scent fill his lungs. Joe easily identified the scent of her, because its how she always smelled.

Her scent was a mixture of the passion fruit starburst chapstick she'd worn for years, citrus from the orange that she ate for breakfast every single day, fresh sheet music from the many hours she'd spent writing songs during her summers at the music camp she went to, cupcake scented perfume that Joe had given her as a birthday gift when she turned 15, and a small bit like sugar-free redbull, which was actually Joe's fault because he was the one who thrown her into a blow up pool filled with it on that same 15th birthday, and ever since, she had smelt of the carbonated-sweet scent that redbull had. According to Joe, at least.

Joe exhaled the intoxicating scent after relishing it for a few seconds. He rested his cheek on the top of her head so that her head fell to the crook of his neck. She didn't notice, but he was smiling. This was exactly how he wanted her to be. Right where he had could just be with her. Be around her scent as much as possible. Be around _her_ as much as he could.

Lilly laughed at yet another Johnny Depp scheme-gone-wrong in the movie they were watching, or at least, the one that she was. Joe wasn't paying any attention. Lilly yawned again. She sighed.

"I'm so tired…" She murmured. She sat up groggily and grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the arm of the couch, along with a pillow. She moved the popcorn from Joe's lap to the coffee table without noticing Joe's little problem, and placed her pillow in its place. She pulled the blanket over her body, then rested her head on the pillow in Joe's lap. She stared off at the TV quietly.

Joe smiled at her. Perfection, in the most imperfect way. He sighed and lifted his hand over her unsuspecting head.

_Should I?_

**Yes. Go for it, idiot! Her head is in your lap, and she won't mind!! See how it feels!**

She might freak out, guys. I don't know if this is the greatest idea…

**Stop worrying, its fine. Just be gentle. Just a little wouldn't hurt…**

Joe reached his hand towards her silky wavyish platinum blonde hair to stoke it. He gently ran his fingerst gently though her hair. She didn't even flinch. He smiled.

**See?**

Shush. Don't bother him while he's experiencing this!

**Whatever…**

Joe smirked as he began to absentmindedly play with her shiny locks. He kept running his fingers gently through it, feeling how silky and soft and beautiful it was. He would continue until she told him to stop.

Joe yawned, unexpectedly. He was getting tired too. It was late at night, and the movie wasn't of his interests. He looked to Lilly's face to see closed eyes and a vacant expression. He gently lifted her head and swung his legs so they were on the couch next to her. She stirred, but didn't wake. She gently shifted so that she was hugging his lower chest, and her head rested just above her grasp. Joe pulled her blanket onto his own legs and pulled her gently into his arms.

He lay awake. There would be no sleeping with her like this. She was so innocent, and beautiful. Joe just lay there, in taking her famous starburst-cupcake-redbull scent like it was a drug that he just couldn't help but be addicted to.

Bliss.

* * *

No, its not over. More to COME!!

this chapter is exactly 1000 words. :)

Review.

This story is brought to you today by the letter F.


	2. Breakfast

I suspect that this is better than my usual writing, but I'm probably wrong.

I like this story. 'Tis fun to write.

If it doesn't quite come through yet, Lilly is kind of Joe's only weakness. This chapter kind of gives some back story on the Jonas' and Lilly's relationship.

Joe is 17. Lilly and Nick are 15.

Nobody but Oliver knows that Miley is Hannah. Lilly and Miley and Oliver are still best friends.

Hopefully, fanfiction will fix itself soon, cause the no alerts are pissing me off.

Props to my homies; Anna, Cayce, Deni.

Review Please.

-Emilie

* * *

The next morning, Joe woke to someone trying to rip his shoulder from its socket. His eyes ripped open to look up towards his younger brother. Joe immediately burst into laughter, then quieted, trying not to wake Lilly. He sniggered at Nick's appearance, which pertained mostly to the large grey shadows under his eyes and his curls going every which way. Like he'd just woken from a horrid night of sleep.

"Why are you here?" Nick whispered in a hoarse and much louder than tolerable voice.

"Fell asleep." mumbled Joe as he sunk down back into his sleeping position, holding Lilly like she was a delicate snowflake. Nick grabbed Joe's shoulder again and shook it. Joe looked up to him.

"Dude. If mom or dad find you like this their gonna freak. Go upstairs. Lily will be fine." whispered Nick reassuringly. Joe sighed. He desperately didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to leave her strong atmospheric scent that calmed him and drove him insane, all at once. He didn't want to leave the safety of being asleep next to the girl who he loved. He looked to Lilly warily. Nick noticed his obvious want to stay with the girl.

"Come on, Joe." said Nick. Joe nodded and gently moved from his place. He shifted Lilly so that she was comfortably lying on the couch with the blanket over her. Joe glanced once more at his best friend, and then looked to Nick.

Nick smirked and pointed up the stairs. Joe shot him a inappropriate hand gesture and slumped off. He climbed the staircase and found his bed. His room was humid and hot from the open window that Kevin insisted to keep open because he liked the warmth. Joe felt his skin start to become moist and sticky from the humidity. He groaned. He got up and shut the window, unfortunately resulting in Kevin waking up immediately. He looked at Joe and groaned.

"Just leave it open…."

"GET A BLANKET." yelled Joe in a harsh whisper.. He felt the cool air engulf him as he fell into his pillows.

"Someone's not sleeping well…" Kevin mumbled before falling directly asleep. Joe lay in the cool air, waiting patiently until he could be around Lilly again.

Within two hours and fifteen minutes, Joe had kept track, Kevin woke Joe up. It was around 9:45 and Denise Jonas was making breakfast. Kevin and Joe went downstairs, Joe eagerly awaiting his invisible reunion with Lilly, Kevin just starving. The boys peered into the kitchen to see their mother making breakfast and Nick and Lilly sitting at the kitchen table, thumb wrestling. Nick won. Lilly secretly let him. Nick always insisted on setting the table as soon as he woke up for some reason, which Joe generally didn't mind, because it meant that he didn't have to do it. Nick challenged Lilly to another thumb wrestling tournament, and she accepted. Joe took a seat next to Lilly and rested his head on the table. Lilly glanced at him, then back to her game.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"Mornin'…." Joe mumbled, now realizing that he was extremely tired from the lack of sleep. Lilly giggled at her friend as her arm darted this way and that as her thumb fought with Nick's. Lilly let him win again. She sighed and turned to Joe.

"You look tired." She stated.

"I'm exhausted." grumbled Joe. Suddenly, Kevin set a large plate of pancakes in the center of the table, and Joe's expression brightened. He grinned. He grabbed a bunch and stacked them on his plate. He snatched the syrup and pour it generously onto his seven stack pancakes. Lilly laughed at him. She took a few pancakes, three to be exact, and stole the syrup from Joe. Joe shot her an annoyed look, but it passed when she smiled at him.

The five kids, Frankie had woken and was downstairs and Kevin sat down to eat, ate the pancakes in much delight. Denise and Paul joined them at the table and the family (plus Lilly) ate breakfast.

After a while, the front door opened, and a man with short, slightly spiky blonde hair came in. He smiled at the family.

"Good morning, Jonas'." He said cheerfully.

"Morning, Uncle David." Nick mumbled, shoving another piece of pancake into his mouth. ortunate for Joe, he wasn't their actual uncle, but they considered Lilly and him family for as long as they'd known each other. David Nathaniel was the Jonas brother manager, and Lilly's dad.

"Morning, Daddy." Lilly said. Her father kissed the top of her head.

"So, this morning, I woke up to find that the house was empty. Lilzee…" He said smiling woefully.

"I fell asleep. Gosh." She said giggling. "Joe and I were watching the third Pirates of the Caribbean." She explained. David nodded and shrugged.

"Well, David, now that you're here, would you like some pancakes?" Denise asked cheerfully. David smiled at her.

"I'd love to, Denise, but I just came by to make sure Lilly was here. I'm heading off to the office." He said gracefully.

"Well, alright." She said quietly.

"Have a nice day!" He said as he started to walk out the door. He suddenly froze and turned toward Lilly. "Oh, and Lilly, Matt called three times." He smiled. Lilly gasped, and dropped her fork.

"HE DID?!" She squealed. Matt was Lilly's current boyfriend of three months, and the reason for Joe's misery. David nodded and smiled. A grin spear across Lilly's face, and a frown came across Joe's. He watched as she quickly stuffed the rest of her pancakes into her mouth, swallowed and got up.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Jonas!" She shouted as she ran out the door. Joe watched her disappear from sight solemnly. Everyone saw his down expression. Joe's family knew about his love for the girl.

Lilly and the Jonas' went way back. Ten years to be exact.

You see, Lilly's mother and father divorced when Lilly was only 3, and her mother got custody of her. Heather and Lilly moved to Wyckoff, New Jersey, right next door to a small musical family, the Jonas, of only five at the time. Lilly instantly befriended the boys.

Nick and Lilly shared a tight bond, because they were exactly the same age. Both were born on the sixteenth of September. They considered themselves twins, even thought they looked nothing alike and really didn't have much in common. Course, that's what made them best friends. Nick was super protective of his twin, and Lilly was protective of Nick. They were forever biffles.

Kevin and Lilly always had a somewhat big brother - little sister kind of relationship. Kevin, like Nick, was incredibly protective of her. That's how Kevin was with everyone, and he was twice as bad. Like, parentals bad. He had to meet every boy she went out with, just so he could make sure that he was ok.

Joe was different. Until Joe turned 14 and she was 12, he and Lilly absolutely loathed each other. Joe used to pick on Lilly constantly. Every single time she was over, or when she was anywhere near him, they would go at it. Lilly usually won because she read a lot as a child, and used big words against him. Joe wasn't exactly a genius. When Joe realized that him picking on Lilly was because he was to scared to tell her that he liked her, he told her he was sick of fighting with her. Ever since, the two have been best friends, Joe secretly in love with her.

So, the four of them, five once Frankie came into the picture, spent oodles of time together. When Nick started Broadway, Lilly would help him practice his lines, and soon found her own passion for the arts, but she wasn't nearly as forward about it. The only person who she told before she turned 14 was Nick. He had caught her singing in her room once, and couldn't get out of telling him. When she turned 14, she admitted to her dad that she really liked singing.

When the boys got dropped from Columbia records, Lilly was there for them, and it just so happened that Lilly's dad was in town. David worked as a manager for Hollywood records, and saw them play at a open mic one night. When they had to move to California, all five were completely distraught as to what to do considering they would be leaving Lilly.

But then, things turned around, when David offered for Lilly to live with him, and move to California with the boys. And so started the California adventures of the Jonas boys and Lilly.

"So, boys, we spoke with David about your next tour." Paul said, breaking the silence and finally moving Joe's attention from Lilly to the conversation.

"Oh, really? Whats the deal?" Nick asked.

"Lilly's going to be opening for you," This perked Joe up. "And it's a joint tour with Hannah Montana." Paul finished. Nick's head shot up and he looked at his parents.

"Hannah Montana!?" Nick yelped excitedly. Joe snickered at him. Nick shot him an annoyed look.

"Yes, Nicholas. Hannah Montana." Denise said smiling. Like Joe's Lilly crush, Nick's attraction to the teen sensation was well known by the family. "We thought you might be happy." She sad smiling. Nick's face dropped and he looked down at his food, continuing to eat, while he hid the red that was developing on his cheeks and ears.

"When does it start?" asked Kevin, who was the only boy sitting at the table who wasn't obsessing over a girl. Even Frankie had been daydreaming about a girl in his school who he fancied.

"A few weeks. We still have to finish working on a few things, and the we set sail." Paul replied.

"Great." Kevin said smiling.

One thing was running through everyone's heads.

This would be one interesting tour.

Question you should answer in a review;

_What's your favorite thing to do on a Saturday afternoon?_


	3. Angry Sky

Hai.

I'm glad you guys like this.

Its funny, cause the people reading this aren't quite my normal readers, which is a bit weird.

Well, Still.

My answer to last chapters question (What's your favortite thing to do on a Saturday afternoon?) is;

Write my stories for you guys and watch movies in my bedroom. Its pretty epic.

Did anyone else hear that Emily Osment said she didn't like the Jonas brother's music?

I laughed, considering how many Loe and Nilly stories there are. Hahahaha... nevermind.

Um, so, I got my wand yesterday. Its beautiful. A vine wand. Like Hermione's. 14 inches, soft wood, good for charms. Gah. Amazing.

Review pleaseeee.

Smilies.

-Emilie

* * *

Lilly sat on the beach watching waves crash. There was a eerie silence on the beach that wasn't normal for a Sunday afternoon. Even in rain and cloud, the average passerby occurred. Today was a particularly dreadful day concerning the weather, and the event. The waves were especially furious at the sand, and the skies were angry with the water, as it was trying its hardest to rid itself of all the moisture in its wake.

It could have easily been a day that Lilly would have enjoyed. Unless of course, the cause wouldn't have lead to this effect. The cause happened to be something Lilly saw earlier in the day. Something that would cause her to see this dreary day as awful, and upsetting, and not soft and beautiful like she normally would have. The event in question is one that would make some overjoyed, and some angered. Lilly was the exception. She neither. She wasn't angry at him. She wasn't happy about it either. She was upset. And confused, and shocked. She was in a state of disbelief. Someone so perfect could hurt her so much. It simply baffled her.

Lilly's cell phone began to ring. She grabbed it from the sand beside her and looked at the caller ID. Joseph. She let a small smile creep across her face as she though of one of the boys who'd be able to make her feel better. She flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"…Hello?" Lilly said quietly, feeling the orange resting in the back of her throat split slightly.

"Hey, Lils." Joe's cheerful voice came through the phone and she sighed. She knew that all three of them would want to murder him. Frankie would probably try too, knowing how awesome he was. Lilly took a deep breath.

"Um…" She mumbled. "I…" She could hardly bring herself to tell him. She didn't want him to get hurt, and as much pacifists as the Jonas boys were, she knew they would beat him awful and make him sorry. It wasn't that she didn't think he deserved it, but that she didn't want to feel responsible when she saw his broken arm and restriction from the skateboarding team for it.

"Lilly, you ok?" He asked, in a slightly worried voice. Joe could tell something was up. The lack of adorable that usually spewed out her mouth wasn't quite running at the moment, which usually only meant one thing. Something was wrong. Lilly didn't answer. She just kept taking deep breaths to keep from sobbing out on the phone with her best friend for no reason as far as he knew. It wasn't going over well. The orange began to 'well and she coughed from lack of oxygen. "Really, Lils, what's wrong?" She knew that he knew something was most definitely wrong. She took another deep breath, and answered.

"Um… Joe… do you think you can come and get me?" Lilly said, feeling the tight stretch in her throat pain her ever more. She took quick breaths to make sure to no start crying. She wasn't going for that cliché. Joe on the other hand, couldn't tell what she was saying. His mind raced to ever possibility and conquest it could, ending up in a few awful places that he would not want to admit he thought up.

"Of course… but… Lilly, what's wrong? Where are you?" He asked very sternly, honestly and truly worried for her well being. What if. …Lilly sighed and realized where Joe's mind could have gone, and felt horrible for leading him to such a place. She knew he would think the worst, because he cared for her. He was prepared for the worst.

"I'm on the beach… but… I… I don't want to be alone right now." She said. She tried to make it sound as innocent as possible, trying not to worry him as much as he currently was. Joe thought to himself, crossing out possibilities of what could have happened to her, and attempting to make a decision on what to say next.

"What happened?" He asked uneasily. Lilly took a deep breath and felt her throat closing up. She closed her eyes and kept taking deep breaths.

"Um…" Her voice cracked a bit, but she continued. "I'll tell you late… can you just… come to the beach?" She knew she was syllables from bursting into tears. Joe knew she needed him.

"Yeah. Of course." Joe said quietly. Lilly nodded "Um… do you want me to get you anything?" He said uneasily. Lilly choked out a laugh.

"No… I just need some company." She said quietly.

"Ok. I'm leavin' the house right now!" He said cheerfully.

Lilly sat there silently, her knees raised to her chest as she held in just about the same amount of water that the skies were currently spitting out at the prey of sea. She felt a gust of wind uptake her hair so that it was now flying out of control. She sighed and ignored the annoyance as she waited there for Joe to come.

Every single thought in her head revolved around the image that the event gave her. The sight of the event that completely derailed her every waking though, even though many adults might consider it petty, she was a teenage girl, and it was the crash landing of a perfection in her life.

Within a few minutes, a figure plopped beside her. Joe. Lilly looked down, not wanting to face him, for she knew that she would loose her handle on keeping back tears if she did. Joe stared at her intently.

"So…" He said quietly. Lilly sighed. She painfully looked up to the boy beside her. He was giving her a forever understanding look. His face was comforting. His soft black hair swept gently over his eyes. His shorter hair looked that much more attractive, and his warm brown eyes stared back at her with kindness shining through. Lilly sighed.

"I… um…" She started. She took a deep breath. "I was in the mall… and… I saw…. Um… Matt…" Lilly stuttered. She hiccupped and felt tears streaming down her face. Joe wrapped his arms around her gently, holding her gently. She sobbed gently into his shoulder. As much as she promised herself she wasn't going to cry, she was. There wasn't any stopping it.

"Why would he do this…?" She whimpered through sobs. "What did I do…?" Joe squeezed her tightly. She gently rested her hands on his lower back as he held her in a tight, warm, kind embrace. She tried continuing her questioning of how she could possibly lose him like this. She took deep breaths, trying to rid herself of the though, and somewhat becoming like the skies that rid themselves of the thing it hated. The heavy, bulging thing, that took up to much space and caused everyone pain. "He cheated on me…" Lilly whispered. She peeled away from Joe's shoulder and looked up at him. Joe stared at her in disbelief.

"Wha…what?" He asked, still blown away by what he considered the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"At the mall. With Becca Weller…" She stuttered. His jaw dropped. He stared back at her dumbfounded.

"What an idiot." Joe said harshly. He quickly wrapped his arms around Lilly and held her like the good best friend he was trying to be. Lilly snuggled closer to Joe's warm body. Suddenly, a single rain drop hit one of her sopping wet tearstained cheeks. She looked up to the skies and saw a dark grey cloud looming over the scene. She looked to Joe. He sighed. "We should go home. We'll watch a movie." He said quietly. Lilly shook her head.

"No… I wanna stay… I…I wanna be here." She said quietly. Joe nodded. He pulled off his large coat and pulled Lilly to the sand, still holding her. He stretched the coat over them as the skies got angry. Joe looked at Lilly warily. He was close to her. Very close. She watched him and he watched her. The two teenagers lay on their sides, quietly staring at each other. Lilly's face was red and blotchy from crying so much.

"Is this ok?" He asked quietly. Lilly nodded slightly.

"Its perfect." She whispered. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest ,gently setting her arms around his chest. Joe pulled her closer and closer towards her. He breathed deeply and sighed.

"It's gonna be ok. I'll make sure of it." He whispered.

* * *

Today's question is;

_What's your nerdiest obsession?_


	4. Turquoise Converse

Hay thar.

So, this chapter is a bit odd. Next chapter will be better, I promise.

Just to remind you guys, Nobody at school really knows how close Lilly and the Jonas' are, or that they live next to each other, and nobody really notices who's in the pictures in Lilly's locker

My answer for yesterday's question _(What's your nerdiest obsession?)_ is;

Well, I gotta say. I'm like... the hugest nerd on the planet, but My biggest love is Harry Potter. I've got the official Marauder's Map and a time turner and I'm a prefect for Ravenclaw. :) But, I'm a HUGE HP nerd. I have Quiddtich goggles.

Ok. Thanks for all the SUPER AWESOME REVIEW!

You guys are so amazing.

Also, an update on my other stories. Some people have been asking about why I'm not updating my stories, and it mainly cause I don't have the files. I'm gonna start writing from the stuff posted today, and I'll have a bunch of stories updated maybe by Thursday.

Review pleaseeeeeeeee.

Smiles!!

-Emilie

* * *

The next morning, Lilly woke by her own will. She sighed, blinked a few times, looked around and then realized that she wasn't at home. She was staring out at a huge room where a be sat four feet from the one she was in. Lilly sat up quickly, realizing there was a boy in the second bed. She looked over at it carefully. A mess of curly brownish blackish hair fell over the boy's eyes. He had a blank face on. Lilly sighed. It was just Kevin.

Lilly groggily looked to her right and saw Joe laying next to her. Extremely close. His arm was sitting on her waist. Lilly ignored it. She glanced at the clock and gasped. 7:49. She yelped and jumped up. Joe woke and looked to the girl who was looking around the room for her shoes.

"What are you doing?…" he mumbled.

"I have to go! Joe, why did you let me stay!?" She whispered harshly at him.

"…Lilly… the sun isn't even up. Go back to bed." He mumbled, stuffing his head back into the pillow. Lilly groaned.

"Its Monday! I have to go!" She rapidly paced around the room trying to find her shoes. "Oh my god. Joe, where are my shoes?!" She screeched quietly, trying to not wake Kevin. Joe opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"They're downstairs. Stop freaking. You aren't gonna get in trouble. Your dad will understand." He said quietly. Lilly groaned and shifted her weigh to one side.

"I have school, Joe!" She said in a annoyed and shrill voice. Joe nodded.

"Right…. Right…" He mumbled. "School…boring….mhmm…" He pulled his blankets over him and Lilly groaned.

"Yes, and thanks to you, I have to run!" Lilly ran out the door and bolted down the stairs, past Nick, who was drinking coffee, and staring at Lilly with a confused position. She stopped to grab her shoes, slipped them on and looked to Nick. He raised on eyebrow at her, confused as to why she was running. "Please hit Joseph for me when he gets up." She said in a very pant-y and out of breath voice. Nick nodded and waved, his confused face sinking into a expressionless one as she ran out the door, her feet adorned with the turquoise converse she'd been looking for. Lilly bolted down the street and towards school.

She approached the white, harsh stone building and ran inside just in time for the locker bell. Lilly ran toward her locker and pulled it open, or at least tried. She tugged at the handle for a few seconds, the groaned. Lilly felt a arm slide over her shoulders as her friend, Oliver, appeared at her side.

"Problem?" He asked, grinning with a dazed expression. Lilly nodded, still very annoyed with her locker, and she pointed to it. Oliver nodded and shuffled towards it. He banged, poked, tugged and hit the locker in a rhythmic pattern for a few seconds, and it swung open.

"For some reason, I never feel safe leaving stuff in my locker with you around." Lilly said. She laughed and moved toward her locker.

"Not my problem I'm magic." He said, leaning against the locker next to Lilly's.

"Whatever, Oliver." She said, disregarding his normal doughnut actions. Oliver looked at Lilly and noticed something strange. He looked at her from head to toe, and realized what was wrong.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" asked Oliver, pointing up at down her body. Lilly shot Oliver a death glare, but he held strong. Lilly kept her glare intact, and nodded, still staring at him. She looked back to her locker and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were buried in the back.

"I'll be right back." She mumbled, slamming her locker as she walked toward the bathroom. Lilly slipped into a stall and closed the door. She peeled off the purple zip up that was still damp from the rain and threw it to the ground. She quickly pulled her wet t-shirt over her head, and lay it in a pile with the jacket. Lilly looked at the fresh clothes and grabbed the plain white t-shirt. She slipped it on and sighed. Lilly discarded her jeans and put on the new ones, taking the slightly damp clothes into her arms and walking out of the bathroom. She caught sight of where Oliver was standing and groaned. Miley and Oliver were making out. Lilly walked toward them and slowly opened her locker. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her old clothes into the compartment at the top of the locker. Lilly turned to her friends, only to see Oliver trying to eat Miley's face. Lilly groaned. Miley and Oliver quickly broke apart and looked to her. Lilly quickly rolled her eyes and looked back into her locker.

The locker door was covered it pictures in magazine clippings. Photos graphs, ones of Nick and her from their 15th birthday party, where Lilly's hair and clothes are drenched from being thrown in red bull, and Nick has cake all over his front after the cake fight. Ones of all the Jonas boys and her from about three years ago, just before they moved to Malibu at the old park in Wyckoff. One of Frankie when he was 5 in a Spiderman costume. One of her mom and dad and her from when she was about three, just before they divorced. One of Joe and her from a great day at the pier they had spent one Saturday 6 months previous. And then one of her and Matt from their two month anniversary. Lilly pulled it out and looked at it. She sighed and ripped it in half.

Miley and Oliver looked at her like she was insane.

"Lilly, what are you doing?!" Miley asked, totally confused. Lilly ignored them. And of course, things got worse. Two hands suddenly covered her eyes.

"Guess who." He whispered into her ear. Lilly immediately pushed him off and turned around. She shot him a angry face. "What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere with Becca?" Lilly spat at him. Matt shot her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, totally taken back by her statement.

"Matt, I saw you. At the mall on Sunday." Lilly said harshly. She shot him a death glare. "Just get away from me." She turned back to her locker and slammed it shut. Lilly began walking in the direction of homeroom. Matt grabbed her arm.

"Well, I saw you with that guy on Friday night!" He shouted in response. Lilly gave him a annoyed, and angry look.

"What guy!? What are you talking about!?" Lilly asked, still incapable of moving because of the tight grip on her arm.

"The black haired guy. I went over to your house on Friday after I called for the third time, and I saw you with a guy! Your cheating on me!" Matt said. He seemed to be extremely upset.

"What? Joe? Oh, god. Matt, Joe is my best friend. You said you were busy that night, so we watched a movie. I wasn't cheating on you!" Matt's jaw dropped.

"You…. You weren't?" He asked, his angry completely absent and now replaced with confusion and hope.

"No… I've know Joe and his family since I was four. We're just best friends." Lilly said softly. "Matt… I… What did I do? I… I thought we were ok… I thought we were… doing ok." Lilly said, now on the verge of tears. Matt sighed.

"I didn't try to… it… I got mad and I went to the mall with some friends. Becca was there and I started venting to her and… I don't know…" Matt and Lilly looked at each other. "I'm sorry, Lilly… I… I'd understand if you still hate me… but…" Matt whispered, very uneasily. Lilly sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, Matt…" She smiling softly. "I don't want to lose you… this… it was all just a big mistake." She sighed. She looked up to him with a gentle smile.

"So… we're ok?" He asked. Lilly nodded, biting her lip slightly. Matt leaned down to her and gently kissed her lips. He broke the kiss and looked to her, smiling wildly.

* * *

_What's the most recent movie you saw in theaters, and what did you think about it?**  
**_

**My answer:**

_I saw WALL-E last night. Well, actually, I got bored, so I took my bike and went to the movies, and then bought a ticket for WALL-E, then snuck into The Happening (I'm 14, so I had to. Its R.) I got through half of a movie about a airborn toxin that makes you kill yourself, and then I saw people hanging from trees... and ahh... oh my god... I swear, I never get scared by movies. Seriously, I don't. I"m pretty weird like that, and I like scary movies, and I've seen some pretty bad flicks in my day, but... wow. SO, then I left the Happening and saw WALL-E all the way through which was adorable. I love PIXTAR. I Wanna work there if writing, acting and music fall through. Lol._

**Controversial question;**

_Do you think that its right for a author to withhold a story's epilouge, or next few chapters because not every single person who has the story on alert is reviewing?_

I'll tell you what I think next update.


	5. Interuptions

Ok so my answer to the quesiton;

_Do you think that its right for a author to withhold a story's epilouge, or next few chapters because not every single person who has the story on alert is reviewing?_

Is no, but I have to explain. Just to start, I wasn't saying that I was thinking of doing this. It happend to this story I read, and the author basically did that. I got mad, because I don't review stories that much. I know, I know, what a jerk, but to be honest, I'm really lazy, and I never have time with the amount of writing and other things I do. But, she basically told me to eff off, because I told her she was being selfish about it. Then I tried explaining to her the basic knowlege that a fanfiction writer should have, but she didn't get it, and now I'm banned from that story. Lame.\

But, anyway.

SO... I dyed my hair purple today. Its awesome.

I also wrote a bunch in one of my stories that isn't this one or Stay My Baby.

I'll update that later.

SMILES!!

-Emilie

* * *

Lilly met Matt at the entrance of the school at the end of the day. They started ton walk down the street, but Matt stopped her.

"Lilly…. Do you think we could go to your house?" He asked. "My parents have been fighting nonstop lately." He said, quietly. Lilly nodded.

"…Um, yeah. My dad's at work, so… it'll be fine." Lilly hoped to death that the boys would be at some interview or sound check or whatever, because she knew that Joe would get mad if he found out that she was back with Matt.

Lilly and Matt walked up to her house, went inside and found the couch. Matt quickly moved closer to her and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Lilly felt annoyed with him, mainly because this was practically all they did. Make out. She found it annoying and gross. Matt began to move even farther on top of her as he ground himself into her small body. Lilly attempted to sit up, but failed. She just went along with it.

Meanwhile, Joe, Frankie and Nick sat at their kitchen table, playing cards. Joe leaned down, hiding his nose behind the cards and shot Frankie a mischievous look. He wiggled his eyebrows. Frankie laughed.

"Hey Tank…" Joe said in a rough, western accent. Frankie continued laughing. "You got some threesss?!" He asked, widening his eyes and looking at Frankie with a truly hilarious face. Both Nick and Frankie just burst out laughing. Frankie handed him a three, and he shot up, jumping out of his seat and he shot his arms in the air. "I WIN!! I WIN!!" He screamed. Nick and Frankie were still in laughter.

"No, Joe. You didn't. We have to count the sets." Nick explained. Joe scoffed and sat back down. He counted the number of his sets and shouted a '12'. Frankie had 9 and Nick had 14. Joe claimed that since Nick had the most, he should be the one to go get Lilly so she could hang with them. Nick rolled his eyes at his brother. "Dude, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" He asked, annoyed now.

"Why don't you tell Hannah how you feel?" Joe said raising his eyebrows.

"That's different. We don't live next to Hannnah. We don't see her everyday. She's not my best friend." Joe just shuffled the cards. Nick scoffed at his brother's immaturity and got up. "I'll be back." He mumbled, shuffling next door. He opened the door and went inside. He looked around, only to see a brunet boy laying ontop of Lilly, feeling her up and making out with her. Nick jumped. He didn't know that Lilly did **that** kind of _stuff_. Nick slowly walked over toward her. He cleared his throat and the boy jumped in shock, and fell to the ground. Lilly looked up to see Nick staring at her awkwardly.

"Nick!? What are you doing here?" Lilly screeched. Matt rubbed his head and looked up at Nick. He jumped again.

"Holy crap! Lilly, its Nick Jonas!" Matt shouted in disbelief, pointing at him as he turned to her. Lilly stood up and pulled her shirt down a bit farther than usual.

"Where?!" Nick remarked freshly at Matt. Matt shot him a confused look.

"What do you need, Nick?" Lilly asked, crossing her arms over her chest awkwardly trying to get rid of him in fear of further embarrassment.

"I won at Go Fish so I had to come get you." Nick spoke as though he was reading a prepared statement. Lilly raised one eyebrow.

"For….?" She asked, widening her eyes in a very annoyed fashion at him.

"We were bored… I don't know. It was Frankie's idea, but we had to explain to him that you were at school… and then it got to about now, and we figured you'd be home." Nick said, still speaking in a strangely bored voice.

"Hmm." LIlly mumbled. She moved towards Nick slowly and took his arm, moving him with her. "Nick can I show you something?" She said softly.

"Sure…" He said, feeling that Lilly was acting suspiciously. Lilly smiled at him and led him to the door. She sighed and stepped out.

"Look, Nick, hun, I love you, dude, but you gotta go." She pushed him outside and slammed the door shut. Lilly walked back to Matt and sat down next to him.

"You know Nick Jonas?" He asked. Lilly shrugged.

"They live next door. I've known them since I was four." replied Lilly. Matt's jaw dropped.

"You know them. And your still with me?!" He asked, still blown away by her. All he could think was why she was dating him when she was friends with some of the most popular rock stars in the world.

"Yes. Cause I like you, Matt." Lilly said smiling. She kissed him and smiled. Matt grinned and pinned her onto the couch.

Meanwhile, Nick stood at Lilly's door completely surprised. His jaw dropped. He turned to the side and walked toward his own house. He walked inside and Joe and Frankie looked to him.

"How'd it go?" Joe asked, still playing cards with Frankie. Nick looked to him and moved toward the

"She kicked me out." He said, sitting down. He looked at his brothers. "Not once in my entire life have I ever been actually kicked out of Lilly's house. And she just… pushed me out!" He said, still completely offended.

"Why'd she kick you out?" Frankie asked. Nick sighed.

"She was busy…" Nick said quietly. He looked down at his hands on the table. He knew of Matt's reputation. Lilly had told him when they first got together. She told him about Matt's tendacy to move very fast in relationships. Just the way he was touching Lilly, it made Nick sick. He didn't want him, or anyone touching his 'little sister' like that. He didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't want her to make a mistake.

"Nick, what was she doing?" Joe asked. Nick didn't want to tell Joe that she was practically fornicating with Matt in her living room and didn't want to be interrupted. Nick knew that it would probably make Joe particularly upset. Nick sighed and looked up to Joe quietly.

"She and Matt were… um… busy." He said quietly. Joe's eyes widened. He stood up and ran outside. Nick sighed and followed after him, leaving Frankie unaware of what was going on. Joe stormed through the door. Lilly and Matt broke apart again and looked to them.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you." Joe said, still fuming. Lilly sighed and nodded. The two went into the kitchen. Lilly glared up at Joe. She crossed her arms and shot him a very annoyed look.

"What?" She asked sourly.

"What are you doing with that jerk!?" He yelped, glancing back into the living room, where Nick and Matt were having a glaring contest. Joe looked to Lilly who glared at him, practically burning holes in his forehead.

"It was just a mistake. We're fine now." She said quietly. Joe scoffed.

"So, what. You didn't see him kissing Becca Weller at the mall? It was someone else?"

"Well… no… I mean… he did… but…"

"But… what?"

"But he thought I was cheating on him…" Lilly paused for a second and looked up with nervous eyes. "With you." Joe didn't know what to think. He was the reason that Lilly cried for eight hours straight the previous night. He was the reason that Lilly got so upset. He hurt her, indirectly.

"Oh…" he said quietly.

"Its ridiculous, right? I told him that we were just friends and he said he felt really bad about it. Everything's fine now." Joe mealy nodded.

"Lilly…. I…….."

Nick glared at Matt. He crossed his arms and looked and the boy who was standing, awkwardly looking to the kitchen were shouts were heard every so often. Nick looked him up and down and scoffed. Matt took attention to it and raised on eyebrow at him. Nick mimicked the action and sighed.

"Why do you touch her like that?" Nick finally asked, resting his arms at his sides. Matt shrugged.

"I don't know. Its fun, I guess." Matt stumbled over the words uneasily.

"But… I mean… wouldn't…"Nick stopped himself. He looked at Matt. "Don't you care about her enough not to treat her like that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. "She's my girlfriend. Of course I care about her."

"Well… Aren't you afraid that you might…. I don't know. Go to far?"

"No." Matt said, scoffing.

Lilly and Joe appeared in the doorway. Lilly walked in and went up to Matt.

"Um… My dad's gonna be home soon anyway. He'll get really mad if you're here when he does. He hates boys in the house alone. Well… boyfriends." She said quietly to Matt. He scoffed and walked past her towards the door.

"Whatever, Lilly." Matt remarked as he slammed the door shut. Lilly sighed and looked to Joe and Nick. She frowned and sat down on the couch. Nick sat beside her and Joe took a seat near them. Nick wrapped an arm around Lilly's shoulders as she sighed. Lilly knew this would be a problem.

"So, you changed?" Nick asked, despratly trying to change the subject, or at least to get Lilly's mind off of Matt. Lilly nodded slowly. She glared at Joe.

"Yes. Into clothes that I had in my locker. God, this will be the eight time this month…" Lilly said, throwing back her head in distress.

"You keep clothes in your locker?" Nick asked, totally confused. Lilly looked to him.

"Of course I do." Lilly said as though It were no big deal. Nick and Joe looked at each other, boggled as to why she did.

"Why would you need a change of clothes?" Joe asked.

"Look. I'm not exactly the most popular person at my school, and you guys know how much of a klutz I am… Honestly." She sighed and rested her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick looked to her worried, as did Joe. They didn't believe that people would be mean enough to make her need a change of clothes.

"Wait.,.. You don't mean…" Joe said, dumbfounded.

"Mean girls dump food on me. Yeah." Lilly said sighing. She closed her eyes and yawned. Joe got up and sat next to her on the couch.

"That is not humane." Nick said, pulling Lilly into a hug. Joe hugged them both.

"That is High school." She whispered.

* * *

Question;

_What do you guys think about drinking;drugs;smoking etc? _


	6. Tweedledee and Tweedledumb

Sorry this is very 'dialog-y'. It was kind of that kind of chapter.

As for the questions.

My whole thing with smoking;drugs;drinking. Personally, Meh. Smoking is gross, but not illegal. Drugs are illegal 100 percent, so thats a no. and drinking before a legal age is dumb, but I don't have anything against them, I don't do them though.

The questions are optional. I was just bored, so meh.

Eight inch bulge.

I love curling irons.

Um...

I got new glasses.

Nothing else new.

Please reveiw, cause tha'd be rad.

i lessthanthree you!

-Emilie

* * *

About a week later, Lilly was sitting in homeroom, doodling on her notebook, waiting for the bell to ring so the day would be over. She heard the door open, someone come in and such, but she ignored it. Corelli decided to speak at this point.

"Ok. New student, guys. This is Nicholas Jonas." Lilly's head shot up as she looked at her twin. She gasped.

"Nick. Nick Jonas." He said quietly. Corelli nodded and waved vaguely at the class as he sat back down. Nick found a seat as close as possible to Lilly. He turned to her and grinned.

"Well, hello there. I'm Nick Jonas." He said, sticking out his hand. Lilly rolled her eyes and looked forward.

After the bell rang, Lilly went outside quickly and waited for Nick. She was now fuming. Nick appeared, coming out of the classroom. Lilly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a closet. She slapped her hand onto the light switch and glared at Nick.

"What are you doing here?!" Lilly hissed. Nick grinned at her. He was behind a well thought plan.

"Joe and I wanted to try school. We aren't doing anything during the day, anyway, so why not?" Lilly's eyes widened and she looked at Nick, possibly wanting to kill him.

"JOE'S HERE TOO!?" She yelped, throwing her head back in frustration.

"Yep." Nick said quietly. Lilly slammed her palm into her forehead a few times. Nick stopped her. He gave her a smile and a hug. "Lilly, don't worry. We're only here for you. We talked to our parents and they said it would be ok, as long as it didn't bother you. If you don't want us here, we're gone. Just say the word." Nick said calmly. Lilly gave a harrumph and leaned against the wall of the closet. Nick smiled at her. "Come on, Lils. We'll protect you from the meanies you speak of." Lilly cracked a smile. Nick hugged her.

"Just…. For your sake, lay low. Remember when I told you about Jake Ryan coming here?"

"Oh… yeah. Don't worry. Joe and I are awesome ninjas."

"No you aren't. You two are both awful. Kevin's the Ninja." She pointed out, raising one finger to his nose. They both burst out laughing at her reference of the boy's music video.

"Ok… so we're James Bond and Miami Vice. How's that?" Nick asked, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. He sighed and played in to her cute game.

"Not as good. Where's Kevin when you need him?" Lilly said laughing.

"Oh, who knows…" Nick said.

Later that day, Lilly, Miley and Oliver sat at a lunch table in the cafeteria. Lilly was picking at a hamburger and Miley and Oliver were bickering about something. Lilly had decided that having Joe and Nick at school with her would be a good thing, and that they would make school less of a pain. Lilly knew that she was probably wrong and that they would cause a whole bunch of trouble. Lilly knew that them being angels was a pipedream. She sighed again, and looked around the cafeteria. Tweedledee and Tweedledumb were no where to be found. Until now. Suddenly, two arms snaked around her shoulders from both sides as Joe and Nick appeared grinning. Miley and Oliver gasped at the rockstars hugging Lilly. Lilly winced and sighed.

"Oh, Frobro. Look. it's the nice girl who helped you this morning." Joe said in a blunt, joking voice.

"Oh, yes, Danger, what a pleasure. Lilly, I believe her name was." Nick said in the same strange voice.

"And of course, what loyal followers would we be without thanking her."

"Of course."

"We shall erect a statue!"

"Fifty stories high!"

"And people will write movies and books and History channel specials about how amazing she was to us!"

"Yes! We all love being pushed against a wall!"

"So much!"

"Its such a pleasure."

Lilly had began burying her head into her arms as her supposed friends rambled on and on.

"And who would have ever thought, Savior Lilly would actually let us, the scum of the earth, sit with her at her sacred table!" Joe said dramatically.

"What an honor! We shall sacrifice ourselves for her love!"

"Like those guys in that one movie!"

"Exactly! And spin thread into gold for her!"

"And sing her to sleep!"

"Joe, we already do that, "

"Oh, right… Well… We shall devote every song to her!"

"Of course! Every one!"

Miley and Oliver were sniggering at the boy's performance. Lilly just got angrier and angrier.

"And all of our fans will worship her, or we won't let them in!" Nick said.

"Can't come in! We'll start a scanner system!" Joe cried out. Lilly shook her head and scoffed. She stood up, grabbed her books and took a step away from them.

"I knew this would happen!" She hissed at the boys, and she stormed off. Joe sighed and turned to his younger brother.

"To much?" Joe asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"A bit. I think we maybe should have stopped at the statue thing." Nick said. Joe nodded and the boys turned to Miley and Oliver, who were completely confused. Joe put on a smiling face.

"Miley and Oliver, right?" he asked. Their jaws dropped.

* * *

Quesiton;

_(Optional!)_**  
**

**Favorite book you read recently? Tell me about it.**


	7. Hurt

Happy 4th of July for the Yanks.

Happy Thursday for everyone else!

SO, this chapter, is really intense. Or... I tried to write it that way. If it doesn't come off that intense, well thats just cause I suck.

If this is to much for you guys, I can tone it down. Just say so.

My most recent new book. Um... lemme think. Well, I read New Moon recently... but...ofcourse that was amazing. I re-read War and Peace again. Nothing special, really. Ooh! Guitar Highway Rose by Brigid Lowry is my favorite new book. Its all about beachie aussie hippies who run away from home and stuff. Its pretty epic. I also read Looking for Alaska by John Green, who is my writing idol, other than Ernest Hemingway. Its really awesome. Oh, god. I cannot wait until Paper Towns by John Green comes out in October. I'm soooooo excited. Sorry,... I'm kind of a book freak. but... I'm a writer. I'm allowed to be! Annother great series is the "Queen Geek Social Club' series, which, has to be one of my favortie books. Its all about embracing your inner geek. Which, is awesome.

This chapter was semi inspired by The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, even if it doesn't make sense, it is referencing it in my own way. I just read that book today. Oh, add that to the list of books you guys should read.

OMG. WE SHOULD START A BOOK CLUB!! LoL. Haha. Ok. First Book in my new book club. The Perks Of Being a Wallflower. It'll change you life. I swear.

Lol. I'm such a dork.

Lessthanthree!!

-Emilie.

* * *

Lilly sat outside in the rain. The courtyard of the school was completely deserted. She held her knees to her chest. Suddenly, a boy appeared to sit down next to Lilly. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She let him. She wasn't upset about him anymore.

"What happened?" The boy asked. Lilly just shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. She just cried.

Knowing the awful things that he said to her.

Not Joe. Not Nick. Not anyone who she knew she could trust.

Matt.

The things that he shouted a hour before in the hall. Lilly instantly felt different about herself. She asked Joe to walk her home. He asked if she wanted him to stay. She thanked him, but refused. She had things to think about. He promised to call later to make sure she really was ok. She accepted.

Lilly walked up the stairs of the house and found the bathroom. She set her bag on the ground and pulled off her soaked jacket. Lilly looked to her reflection.

What she saw;

Stringy, dirty blonde locks that had no depth and made her look like a slut. Huge pores, and lots of pimples and blackheads. Arms that hardly fit in her sleeves. A huge ass that made her hips gigantic and her waist bloated and disgusting. A pair of gross, and much to big breasts that stuck out of her t-shirt, and looked impossible to cover up. A stomach that was covered in a thick coat of fat, which slightly hung over her jeans. A pair of skinny jeans that she shouldn't be wearing, because they made her look even more awful that she believed she was.

What was really there;

Lilly.

Lilly pulled at her skin, feeling like she wanted to pull it off. She peeled her t-shirt over her stomach and over her arms and threw it to the ground. She sighed as she looked into her skin and her eyes began to pool with tears.

She felt dirty. She felt like the skin she was in, was ripping from everything she did. She was a slut. A fat, ugly, disgusting slut. She wanted it to stop.

Lilly tore through the bathroom cabinets and drawers until she came to a bottom one. She found a small orange bottle. She looked at it and could hardly see the contents. She glanced it over, and saw the words 'sleeping' on it. She ripped the bottle open and downed about four. A myriad of colors and sounds filled her mind as her eyes rolled back for a few seconds. She took deep breaths, but everything was getting blurry. Lilly continued to look through the drawer until she found what she was really looking for.

It was a very small box. She opened it and examined the contents. She pulled one of the items out and looked at it. It appeared innocent, wrapped in harsh protective paper, which was now being pulled off, revealing the glimmering silver. Lilly just stared at it.

_Has it come to this?_

**Yes.**

Lilly pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arm in front of herself. She looked at the silvery metal in her hand and started shaking. Her hand was skittish at contact, but it relaxed within seconds.

Joe paced in his bedroom. He hadn't heard from Lilly and she wasn't picking up any phones. He knew that if he barged in and nothing was wrong, she would get mad. But Joe knew better. He wasn't going to risk Lilly's safety because he didn't want her mad at him.

Joe began running. As fast as he could.

He opened the door of Lilly's house and looked around. He called for her, but found that nobody answered. Skipping every second step, he bolted up the wooden stairs, searching his surroundings for the blonde. He hurriedly found Lilly's doorknob in his palm, and he turned it. She wasn't inside the purple room. Joe franticly looked around and saw a light on in the bathroom. He ran towards it and opened the door, only to see Lilly, lying on the ground. There was blood pouring down her arm and to the ground and she was out cold.

* * *

Question;

_(Still optional!)_

**What is your absolute favorite ice cream flavor?**

Mine is cotton candy from the ice cream parlor in Essex, NY.

Or, cotton candy with gummy bears and cookie dough and rainbow sprinkles from Coldstone. Its effing amazing.


	8. Hospital

Super sorry this is super short.

But... yeah. I'm super tired, and now saying super much to much.

_Five things you should know about me as a writer;_

1. I don't really have a life. Writing is my life, and its my love, so, don't worry about me updating so often.

2. I usually spend 12-14 hours a day writing.

3. I read more than I write, and I can honestly say, if you want to be a writer, you have to read a whole lot of books.

4. I'm working on my first novel as we speak...or read ... or write, for me. Its almost finished it's first draft.

5. I really like writing for you guys, and hearing your feedback, and I'm truly grateful for all of your support.

Ok, anywho.

Does anyone know a super awesome Loe or Nilly story with a author who updates frequently? Cause I'm comming to notice, that none of the stories I read get updated more than like... once a month, and its effing bothering me. I seriously need some new reads!! Want me to read yours? I'll be pretty freaking happy to.

I think I'm gonna start making myself reveiw everything I read. It bothers me that I don't, and I really should. Yeah, I am going to start.

lessthanthree u guys!!

Reviews are rad!!

-Emilie

* * *

Lilly's eyes peeled open. Her immediate reaction was pure sadness. She saw three boys sitting in chairs next to her bed, sleeping. It was dark out, and Lilly could tell that she was in a hospital. She lifted her right arm to see white bandages covering the entirety of it. She sighed and felt even more awful than she had before.

She lay there, completely heartbroken for what felt like hours, her eyes shut, wishing that it was just a dream. After a few minutes, hours or whatever unit of time that had passed, Lilly heard something.

Nick had woken up. He stood up from his chair, currently sitting between his brothers facing Lilly's bed in the medium sized hospital room. He stretched quickly before moving closer to Lilly. He sighed, warily, constantly wishing that she would be ok. He took her hand into his and gently massaged the top with his thumb. He leaned down to her side and kissed her cheek. He whispered something sweet and hopeful in her ear and began to walk toward the door.

"Nick…" Lilly whispered to him. Nick spun around on one foot and stared at the girl. She was looking at him, sliding eyelids, but awake. Nick breathed, shocked at her awoken state. He walked toward her. She moved her head ever so slightly to look at him, every ounce of energy in her body, completely gone.

"Lilly….." Nick said smiling. He moved to the other side of the bed where his brothers sat asleep and woke them both. Within a few seconds, Lilly was surrounded by the three. Lilly kept looking down, slightly ashamed of her thoughts. Nick and Kevin looked to Joe, and then nodded. The younger and older boys left the room for a few minutes to leave Joe to speak with the girl. Joe simply stood there, staring at her. Lilly sighed and looked up at him.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. Joe sighed and shook his head at her. He rubbed his forhead with his thumbs and took a deep breath. He skitted the chair towards the side of Lilly's bed and sat down. He leaned toward her, putting his elbows on his knees and he looked at her.

"What were you thinking, Lilly?" He asked, in a gruff, annoyed and disappointed voice that Lilly hardly believed belonged to the boy. Lilly stared at him, an instant guilt wave sweeping over her. They stared at each other for a moment, then Joe decided to speak up again. "I mean, really, Lilly. What the hell were you thinking?" Joe seemed to be even more angry now. He stood up. "Did you think you could just kill yourself, and everything would be ok?" He asked, in a harsh angry whisper. Lilly bit her lip and looked down.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." She mumbled to herself, just loud enough for Joe to hear. Joe scoffed.

"How else do you explain it? The razorblade slipped?!" Joe fumed. Lilly couldn't look at him.

"Please stop yelling…" She whispered, glancing up at him while her eyes started to well with tears. Joe took a deep breath and sat down.

"I'm sorry… but… I just… I don't get it." He said quietly.

"You wouldn't." Lilly spat, fumbling with the bed sheet that was currently in her hands. Joe shot Lilly a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked. Lilly had fallen silent again. Joe's eyes bore into her forehead. He sighed and stood back up. "Fine. When you feel like talking, I'm here to listen." He said quietly. He leaned in and hugged her gently while she attempted to ignore him. He kissed her cheek gently like Nick had and left the room. Lilly just lay there in silence for a while.

* * *

_Question;_

**Whats something you really love doing?**

Me? I really love writting, but I bet you guys already knew that. Um... I also really love taking pictures. I'm not that great, but I do have my moments, and it makes me super super happy.  
And again, with the supers!!

WEIRD.

BAIz


	9. Live, Love

I know I haven't updated in a while. I was in the middle of the woods with no internet. Woo.

Previously stated in other stories, but since some people don't read all my stories, I'll repeat it.

Livi stuff; So, some people don't exactly know what's going on. Livi passed away on June 19 from leukemia. I didn't exactly want to put it in chapters, because to be honest, it hurt to much. Livi was my best friend, and I lost her... and its just, I dunno. It's hard.

Emilie stuff; Hi. My name is Emilie. I'm 14, and I'll be writing for you from now on. I like Aussie kids, cute boys, reading long books and writing. I hope you guys don't hate me for taking over Livi's account, but she asked me to. I've been writing part time for this account for a year. I hope you guys like my writing.

My Jonas concert was last night in Hershey. It was amazing. I was within ten-twenty feet of all three at one point, and Nick looked at me funny, which I think was because of my hair, which was purple, blue, green, orange, pink and blonde last night. Totally rad.

Reviews are amazing, and I would totally appreciate a bunch!!

lessthanthree!

-Emilie

* * *

Lilly went home a few days later. Her dad made her stay home for a few days. She mostly sat in her room sulking for the most of it. On the third day, Lilly made a call.

"Hello?"

"Can we talk?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

It took him exactly 54 seconds for Joe to arrive. Lilly was lying on the couch of the living room in her house. Joe let himself in and sat next to her. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, and she cried.

Lilly knew that Joe cared about her. She knew that he was affected by her actions, because they were best friends. She didn't realized that he'd practically professed his love to her.

Lilly took a few deep breaths, then looked up at him.

"Matt…. He…he said these things to me. It… I… hated who I was. I hated myself. I couldn't deal with anything, for… a while. It just… I…" Lilly stuttered through her sobs. Joe rubbed her back gently, taking in all of the pain he could empathize from her, trying to make her feel better. Lilly shook slightly. Her wrists were wrapped in gauzes to help her cuts heal. She was on numerous kinds of pain medications. Yet, she still felt as though the only thing that might make her feel better, was the boy sitting right next to her.

"Lilly… I really think that you should break up with him." Joe whispered. Lilly buried her head in Joe's chest and continued crying.

"I can't!" She cried out. "I can't be alone anymore…. I just… I'd rather be with Matt and me unhappy than be without him and be unhappy.

Joe took a few seconds.

This could be his chance. This could be the astounding moment, where he could tell her that he was completely in love with her, and maybe, she could just smile, and love him back. It was the moment that Joe had been waiting on for three years. He wanted to be with her. He wished that she could be happier, and her knew that her being with Matt wouldn't make her happy.

"I…could be…with you." He whispered. Lilly instantly froze. She looked up at her best friend in shock. Every thought that had been racing through her mind, disappeared, and she was blank.

"Wha--what did you just say?" She mumbled to him, terrified. Joe gulped, and continued.

"I could be with you." He said, fully understanding his words. Lilly blinked. "Lilly… I… I'm completely in love with you." Joe stated completely. Lilly was speechless.

And the two fell into silence for a minute.

Joe sighed. He realized that she didn't like him, at all, and his pining, was fruitless. Joe recoiled away from her and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, shaking his head. "I'll go." He stood up and headed toward the door. Lilly scrambled to her feet and called after him.

"Wait!" She shouted. Joe turned around to look at her. He frowned nervously. "I… I have to think. Its not that I don't like you, I just… I dunno. Lemme think about it for a while." She said quietly. Joe sighed, and nodded.

"Oh.. Kay." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know what I feel about anything anymore." She said, sniffling a little. Joe took a deep breath and nodded. He searched his mind for the words to respond, then found himself.

"Lilly, you mean the world to me. It hurt me that you felt like you had no other choice but to hurt yourself. Matt doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him, and you don't even realize how amazing you are. And I will probably never fall out of love with you. If you need to think about it, take your time. I can wait." he said. "I love you, Lilly. I always will. I hope you can figure things out, whether or not they include me." He smiled at her weakly and headed toward the door.

* * *

I think I'm going to make this story be a full plot. Yeah. Well, my question for this update is...

**What do you guys think of Nelena?**

_I dunno. I mean, I like Selena, but her and Nick together is a bit... odd. I dunno. its defintely better than Niley, though, but, then again, if Selena starts leaking dirty photos, which I do doubt, we'll know its not because she suddenly had a shockwave of slut put through her like Miley did. Wow, that was totally demeaning to Nick. Wow, I'm so awful. But, anywho._


	10. BreakUps and MakeUps

Lilly slumped into school that Monday, not so happy to be back. She wore long sleeves, to hide her bandages, and was only thinking about one person.

Joe.

She had thought long and hard about it. All night, and it came to her realization, that he was in love with her. Everything he did, she had previously taken as him just being her best friend. When he would pay attention whenever she spoke, when he'd give her hugs, all the times he'd tried to make her laugh. He wasn't exactly flirting with her, but instead, he was showing his love for her.

Lilly found it hard to comprehend. She had always seen Joe as a best friend. He was her wall. Her rock. The person she always turned to when it came down to things. He was the person she cried to when her parents fought, and when they got divorced, he was the one who let her sleep in his bed when she fell asleep crying. He was the boy she could talk to for hours at a time about anything, and it would never get old. He was the one who convinced her to try skateboarding. He was the one who was always accepting of whoever she dated, even if it killed him inside. He was the one who would always be there for her.

And he was the boy she'd always be in love with. No matter how long it took her to realize it.

Lilly walked to her locker, arranged her things, and then looked around for him. She spotted Nick at his locker and ran over to him. Nick looked to Lilly and kept his blank face.

"Hey…" She said quietly.

"Hey." He said bitterly. Lilly shifted uncomfortably, and the sighed.

"Nick… I… I'm so sorry…I…. I…" She stuttered. Nick looked to her, and immediately felt guilty for putting his best friend through something as heartbreaking as this. "I didn't know what I was doing. It was a stupid choice, and I know that." She paused again, and then found her words. "I want my brother back, Nicky." She whispered. Nick looked at her again, and his heart gave in. it immediately sunk, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her as she cried softly. He rubbed circles into her back as they hugged. When they broke apart, Nick gave her a sincere look.

"Lilly, I swear, if I see anything…"

"I know." She assured. "I promise." Nick smiled softly at her. The two best friends stood in silence, that is, until someone broke it.

"Lilly, where the hell have you been!?" Lilly spun around to see Matt. Her wrists began to ache, and she backed into Nick as Matt approached the two. Matt looked at her annoyed.

"Seriously, I haven't seen or heard from you in like…. Two weeks!!" He shouted harshly.

"Just leave her alone, man." Nick said, stepping protectively between Lilly and Matt. Matt saw the boy's actions, and scoffed. He was confused, but hid it. "She doesn't want you anymore." Nick added, seeing the anger grow in Matt's eyes.

"Lilly, where have you been?!" Matt asked again, ignoring Nick completely.

"I said, leave her alone." Nick repeated, grabbing Lilly's hand incase they had to run.

"She's my girlfriend, why on earth would I leave her alone!?" Matt asked in an angry voice. Nick sighed and glanced to Lilly, who was glaring at Matt.

"We're over." Lilly spat. Matt looked at her shocked. Matt scoffed and lunged at the two.

And then Nick did something nobody in the world would have thought he would. He pulled back his fist, and let it go, directly at Matt. Matt grunted, and shook it off as he grabbed Nick's shoulders and threw him at the lockers. Lilly gasped, and kneeled down to Nick's side.

"SO, you're gonna help your little boyfriend, Huh!?" Matt shouted, now completely outraged. A crowd had started to form a semi circle around the spot next to the lockers. Lilly looked at Nick, who was falling out of focus. He took heavy breaths as he stood up uneasily. He shook off the collision and rolled up his sleeves. Matt started laughing and threw a punch at Nick's shoulder, causing Nick to hit the lockers again. Nick shook it off once more, and stood up, now holding his left shoulder. Matt balled his fists and instantly, his knuckles found Nick's jaw, throwing his head against the lockers, and causing Nick to collapse in tangles. Nick panted heavily, and tried moving. Then, someone appeared from the crowd.

Another Jonas.

The second Jonas lunged at the fumed brunet and grabbed Matt's wrists, throwing them behind Matt's back, then pushing him against the lockers.

"Nobody beats up Nick J." Joe said in a furious voice. Suddenly, A teacher appeared.

Matt was immediately taken to the principal's office. Lilly and Joe helped Nick to the nurse's office and stayed there while he was getting treated. When the nurse left the three to tell the principal of the injuries cause by the fight, Lilly immediately stood up and hugged Nick gently. Nick sighed, and smiled at her.

"Nick, you didn't have to do that." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I did." Nick said, shrugging. "I couldn't let him hurt you, Lilly."

Joe was skulking in the corner, watching the love of his life and his brother speak. Nick glanced to Joe and read his mind.

"Thanks, Joe. I probably wouldn't be in good shape now if you hadn't come." Nick said quietly to his older brother. Joe simply shrugged.

"You're my brother. And my best friend." Joe said quietly. "I couldn't let someone beat you up on my watch." Joe cracked and the two shared a brotherly smile. Lilly sighed and turned to look at Joe. Joe's smile fell and he waited on what he believed would be his death.

Because he believed that he would die without Lilly's love.

Lilly bit her lip and looked the boy over. Skinny jeans, t-shirt, vans. Simple, and very Joe. His hair was a bit of a mess from the fight, but still hung gently to the base of his neck, either sides of his part swaying into his face. His arms were folded over the t-shirt he was wearing, so that it simply said Vote and Pedro. Lilly took a step closer.

In the silence, Joe grew impatient. He sighed and looked at Nick.

"Feel better, man. I should get to class." He mumbled, moving towards the door. Lilly knew her door of opportunity was closing. Lilly ran to Joe and grabbed his hand before he disappeared out into the halls.

"Wait…" She said quietly. Joe turned around to look at her, feeling anxious from her hand laced in his. Lilly sighed, and raised her hand to his forehead and brushed a stray piece of hair from his eyes. She leaned up as far as she could, and pressed her lips into his, putting as much love and passion into it as she could. Joe caught on within seconds, and leaned down so that she didn't have to stand on her toes to reach him. His hand found her lower back and moved her into him.

They broke for air, and he smiled, and pressed his forehead into hers, simply panting from the lack of oxygen. Lilly stared into his soft brown eyes, never wanting anything more from this life than to be next to him forever.

And they didn't have to say anything. Nothnig at all.

It was just implied.

* * *

The end.

WHEE!!

Ok, so its over. I can't start a sequel, even if you guys want one, until I've got no uncompleted stories, but if you want one, leave it in your review, and it will come eventually.

Loveyas,

EMILIE.


End file.
